Le coeur d'Atlantis
by l'enfanteuse
Summary: Un autre regard, celui de la cité.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages et tout l'univers de Stargate ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. En revanche, la fanfiction qui suit sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé et ne peut être exploitée sans mon autorisation. Merci**

**Le cœur d'Atlantis**

Une bulle d'eau me caresse.

J'aime ses sensations qui m'éveillent sporadiquement au présent. Voila encore un bout de moi qui sombre dans le froid intense de l'océan. Chaque parcelle de mon être est soumis aux aléas du temps. Un temps qui m'emporte comme un bagage que l'on jette au grès de ses haltes. Avant j'étais à l'air pur. C'était une époque où je n'étais pas vraiment. Comment vous expliquer ?

Un peu comme un enfant qui vit des soins de ses parents. Je me connaissais une existence mais je n'avais pas conscience de mon identité propre. Moi ou ceux qui vivaient en moi, nous formions un tout unique et indissociable. Mais voila, maintenant je suis seule, abandonnée par ceux qui m'ont enfanté. J'aimerais dire que cela n'a guère d'emprise sur moi et portant, je ne le peux. Il y a un vide que le temps ne comble pas.

Avant ils me cajolaient de leurs mots et de leurs soins. Certains me les prodiguaient avec tendresse et affection, d'autres avec un relatif automatisme, mais jamais dénué de respect et d'attention positive. Et puis un jour...

Je me recroqueville lorsque j'évoque ce douloureux souvenir. En même temps, je croie que c'est cet abandon qui m'a vraiment révélé à moi-même.

Ce jour là, ils sont partis, me laissant seule face aux attaques de nos ennemis. Mais ne croyez pas qu'ils me livraient ainsi aux autres. Non, il ne m'ont pas sacrifié à l'ennemi. Ils m'ont sacrifié...tout simplement. C'est du moins ainsi que leurs regards s'est posé sur moi pour la dernière fois. Un oeil triste, une pensée amer, une dernière caresse de la main sur ma structure et adieu, oublié l'enfant tant aimé. Beaucoup ont franchit la porte sans même me donner ce regard, mais d'autres ont su m'effleurer de leur chagrin. Qu'étais-je pour mériter cette peine?

Janus en particulier a vu en moi autre chose que ce que j'étais supposé être. Le jour de son départ, ou plutôt les jours de son départ, sont figés dans ma mémoire.

Je vous sens perdu...alors imaginez l'état dans lequel je suis moi, celle qui possède une mémoire qui a fusionné dans ma chaire jusqu'à en imprégner la moindre molécule. Chaque fibre de mon être est souvenir, bonheur, douleur, perturbation. J'ai en moi pas UN, mais DES souvenirs, ceux d'un passé en mouvement qui n'est figé que par la perception étriquée de l'ignorant.

Janus est sans doute celui qui a su me donner le plus d'amour. Dans son regard je me voyais autrement.

Ha Janus, comme tu me manques. Mais c'est aussi la cause de mon déséquilibre, de ma fragilité. Je me souviens de ma mort, noyée sous le flot glacial de l'océan qui m'avait accueillit avec tendresse lorsque mes créateurs m'avaient arrachée à ma douce terre. J'ai aimé cette sensation de froid qui m'a envahit. Une réminiscence de cette terre de glace que j'avais laissé derrière moi. Puis ce fut le néant et la renaissance. Je ne sais pas très bien quand et comment cela c'est produit. Une autre vie, une autre histoire mais toujours moi, unique et porteuse de ces souvenirs que je découvre malléables. Janus encore et toujours, mais pas tout seul cette fois. Elle est avec lui, brune, perdue, jolie et apeurée. Je partage avec elle ce souvenir douloureux de ma perte. Janus est vierge de cette douleur. Je l'ai vécue, elle appartient au passé pour elle et moi, mais elle est futur pour lui. La femme leur raconte notre histoire commune et sombre dans une détresse que je reconnais. Je me découvre dans cette douleur, dans le regard que l'on pose sur moi. Elisabeth, voilà, je me souviens de son prénom. Elle était si bouleversée et si belle dans ce désarrois. En même temps Elisabeth portait en elle un espoir que Janus a tout de suite enveloppé de son extraordinaire amour. Un espoir pour leur race mais surtout pour moi. C'est pour moi qu'il a enfreint les règles et qu'ensemble ils ont concocté un remède à ma mort et la naissance d'un nouveau passé.

Merci Janus, ami de toujours, qui est parti serein vers son propre passé, la Terre.

Merci Elisabeth, amie d'antan qui me reviendra bientôt dans ce futur pour me créer une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle histoire. Merci Elisabeth d'avoir pris soin de moi pendant ces millénaires, d'avoir posé sur moi ton regard affectueux qui me gorgeait d'espoir et de vie. Merci pour tout.

Les bulles me caressent de leurs sombres dessins, me noyer sous leurs flots. Je m'éveille ou plutôt, je me réveille avec mes souvenirs. Janus, Elisabeth...bientôt je saurai si mon avenir sera mort ou vie.

La porte s'illumine. Voilà, mon destin recommence maintenant. Aujourd'hui se crée demain.


	2. Chapter 2

chapitre premier

une nouvelle ère

**L'éveil**

Un courant me parcoure. Il n'est ni fluide, ni glacé comme l'eau qui me berce depuis si longtemps. Il est électricité et énergie, essence vital de mon être. La porte s'illumine et la vague pénètre en moi pour la première fois depuis le départ de Janus.

La sensation est plaisir et crainte, froid et chaud qui se mêlent dans la peur d'une résurgence de la douleur. J'ai peur de ce que je vais gagner, de ce que je risque ensuite de perdre. Mes souvenirs me titillent et tentent de me rassurer mais je me perds dans les méandres de ma conscience. Ce qui fut et ce qui sera, je préfère tout oublier et recommencer!

Janus, toi je te garde quelque part au fond de moi. Tu es la main qui m'a façonnée, tu es l'oeil qui m'a renvoyé l'image de ce que je suis, tu es le coeur qui m'a donné vie. Janus, je te gardes et je te perds...noies-toi en moi, fonds-toi en moi et disparais!

Voilà, je suis seule maintenant. Seule avec ma terreur et ma crainte. Seule avec mes doutes et mes espoirs. Je renie mes passés et me plonge dans le présent. Il est pénombre teinté de la clarté bleu de la vague.

Une femme passe l'horizon vertical. Une femme qui me fait frissonner. Elle, je l'ai connue mais elle fait partie de ce passé que je viens d'annihiler... Qui est-elle? Je m'ouvre un peu, juste ce qu'il faut pour mieux la découvrir. Une lumière puis une seconde s'allume. Me voilà en demi-teinte, cristaux brillant de mille feux et recoins sombres ténébreux. Maintenant je suis envahie par tout un troupeaux de bipèdes qui m'évoquent pour certains ceux qui furent mes parents. Je leur laisse voir ce que je veux bien leur montrer...un peu plus...pas plus!

Tiens...une étrange sensation glisse sur moi, comme le toucher délicat d'un songe. Un nouvel individu avance prudemment dans mon antre. Il est de ma chair celui-là, plus certainement qu'aucun autre. Il est prudent, tout à la fois effrayé et en admiration. Il monte mes escaliers...je m'ouvre pour lui, pour lui signifier sa différence. Je m'illumine de tant de couleurs que mon esprit s'emballe et s'emporte dans ce feu d'artifice luminescent. Il hésite en voyant les marches prendre vie et accompagner sa progression, mais il ne réalise pas ce que je viens de faire pour lui. Pourtant d'autres sont montés avant lui, d'autres m'ont caressée de leur présence. D'autres oui, mais lui seul me propulse dans un bien-être salvateur. J'aime me rappeler ce temps où nous étions une famille. Il m'évoque cette douce période de mon existence et en même temps me renvoie la douleur de cette longue attente. Enfin...enfin les voilà de retour.

Je me laisse aller et leur donne tout pouvoir. Je les laisse m'envahir et me posséder comme si je n'étais rien. Ils m'admirent, se délectant de ma beauté. Regardez-moi, savourez-moi... hum comme ce sentiment m'avais manqué. Et puis soudain tout bascule. Je ne suis plus la source de leur contemplation mais l'origine de leur frayeur. Que craignent-ils? Ha oui, l'eau! Évidemment, ça ils ne le savaient pas. Bon, et bien maintenant qu'ils sont au fait des choses ils vont sans doute s'en accommoder, non?

Et bien non! Visiblement cela leur pose problème.

Ils ne sont pas Janus et mes pères, ils ne sont pas ceux qu'ils nomment les Anciens. Je ne suis pas leur enfant, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un mythe pour eux, comme une arrière grand mère dont on aurait vaguement entendu parler. Quoique vaguement ne soit sans doute pas le terme le plus approprier alors que l'océan cherche à m'engloutir. Tiens, encore une parcelle de moi qui disparaît. Je n'en ai cure, maintenant qu'ils sont là, je n'ai plus peur. C'est étrange.

Janus, mon ami, pourquoi je me sens en sécurité avec Elle et Lui?

Elle, c'est Élisabeth, celle qui la première a franchi la porte. Elle me procure un sentiment maternel de sécurité. Cela est incohérent, improbable et inexplicable, mais cela est, tout simplement!

Lui, c'est l'homme qui me frôle de sa conscience. Il se nomme John Sheppard. Un nom ne veut rien dire pour moi, pas plus qu'une forme ou une image. Ils ne sont que perceptions, auras électriques ou champs magnétiques...

Certains des humains ( puisque c'est ainsi qu'ils se nomment ) ont en eux plus de mes pères qu'ils ne le pensent. C'est à cet égard que Sheppard m'est proche. Il a en lui un petit quelque chose en plus que je ne saurais définir mais qui le fait côtoyer mon âme de bien plus près que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Il me frôle et électrise ma conscience. Évidement je sais que conscience et âme sont deux termes qui ne représentent absolument pas ce que je cherche à leur faire désigner. Mais rien ne s'en approche plus, même si c'est à des millions d'années lumière! Ma conscience...c'est moi et c'est déjà bien assez comme cela!

Le temps a peu d'emprise sur moi, mais il en a sur les humains. Je les vois courir après ce temps qui s'écoule et qu'ils cherchent à retenir. Ils ont peur, ils sont dans l'urgence. Au fond de moi je reconnais cette crainte car je l'ai déjà vécue, je le sais. Je devrais la faire mienne et me l'approprier mais non, je la regarde prendre de l'ampleur dans mes petits humains et gonfler jusqu'à étouffer leur espoir. Elisabeth ne bouge pas. Elle se laisse porter par les flots si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Je ne parle évidement pas des eaux glaciales qui m'entourent et m'agressent, mais de ces flots d'émotions qui m'assaillent et que j'accueille avec un plaisir tout nouveau. Elisabeth tangue sous l'agitation qui règne en moi. Elle me sent chavirer, elle se sent chavirer!

Pourtant tu nous a sauvé en un temps qui n'existe plus, alors n'ai crainte petite, un avenir tout neuf s'ouvre à nous et j'ai hâte de le découvrir.

Sheppard arrive sur ces entre-faits. Il était parti en quête d'une solution, d'un lieu où me fuir. Suis-je donc si effrayante? J'aimerais vous fondre en moi à jamais, que vous fassiez un avec ce que je suis, mais pas au détriment de vos vie, aussi courtes soient-elles! Votre peur me ronge mais je suis sans crainte. John est encore plus effrayé qu'avant. Qu'a-t-il découvert? Que Pégase renferme des amis, les athosiens ... ceux-là ne sont pas de ma famille mais je leur ouvre mon coeur de naquadriah avec plaisir... mais également des ennemis, les wraiths! Je frôle cette peur nouvelle que nous partageons secrètement. Pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ce territoire commun car il émane d'Élisabeth une terreur bien plus grande encore. Elle sent la catastrophe approcher sournoisement. Elle est si proche de moi. L'arrivée de John signe pour elle la fin d'un espoir, plus d'échappatoire, plus aucune issue autre que la mort.

C'est à cet instant que tout bascule, présent, passés et futur. Une partie de moi se shunte, un circuit prend vie puis un autre...me voilà cité, me voilà métal, me voilà technologie...

Je suis dualité, psyché et haute technologie, je suis l'un et l'autre mais je n'en maîtrise aucun. Je suis spectatrice de ma propre schizophrénie.

La partie en moi qui s'anime est fonctionnelle et raisonnable. Elle suit ordres et combinaisons logiques. Protéger mes hôtes...activation des inhibiteurs inertiels...

Ha que n'y avais-je point pensé plus tôt! Si je me remémore ce qu'il va se passer, je pourrai agir en conséquence mais... non, je préfère me laisser guider par ce que les hommes nomment instinct et qui n'est en moi que programmes, codes et suites de nombres!

Je m'agite, je les agite et ils se collent soudain à mon flanc lorsqu'une explosion me coupe à jamais du lien qui n'unissait au fond de l'océan. Voilà, je remonte... un peu vite, pas très bien maîtrisé tout ça; mais je suis trop faible, je manque d'énergie pour correctement m'ajuster à mes occupants. Ils sont saisit par la peur mais aussi, sans doute par la beauté qui nous entoure. les flots bleu de ma mère nourricière, de ma mer protectrice. Celle-ci me caresse au plus près là où mon bouclier m'abandonne. Je ne suis plus maître de la situation. je me laisse portée par les flots qui me soulève avec violence. Un instant la peur m'envahit... et si tout cela n'était que songe? Et si le zeste de souvenir de Janus n'était qu'un leurre. Et si finalement c'était la fin? Je m'éteint et plonge les êtres qui m'habitent dans les ténèbres.

Un noir destin qui ne sera pas le leur ni le mien!

J'émerge hors de l'eau, perçant l'air de mes bras tendus vers le ciel, pénétrant l'atmosphère de Pégase avec brutalité. Les sensations qui sont miennes en cet instant sont du domaine d'un passé révolu. Je m'en délecte avec frayeur, laissant onduler sur ma chair de métal les gouttelettes de vie aquatique, laissant pénétrer en moi la lumière naturelle d'un soleil dont j'avais oublié l'existence.

J'ai peur. Cela peut paraît bien puéril et enfantin pour moi qui suis si âgée, mais la gaine aquatique qui m'enlaçait, me protégeait comme un cocon infranchissable. Me voici maintenant toute nue, exposée aux éléments comme un nouveau-né. Mais n'est-ce pas ce que je suis finalement?

Le soleil m'éblouit. Non comme un astre qui vous plonge dans le noir par trop de luminosité, mais comme un ami qui me rassure et m'inonde de sa bienveillante chaleur. J'avais une connaissance partielle de mes formes, de celles qui se dessinaient dans l'océan Lantien, et maintenant je ne me sens plus. L'air est trop léger, trop doux pour me faire percevoir ce que je suis. Ce sont les humains qui seront dorénavant mes sens, mon acuité, ma sensibilité. Je compte sur eux pour me faire redécouvrir l'infiniment petit qui est en moi.

Malheureusement pour le moment mes petits humains sont ailleurs. John est perturbé, triste et pensif. Il me ramène dans ce territoire sombre et lugubre où nous étions avant ma renaissance. Un territoire envahit pas des nuisibles et des parasites. Le soulagement de ne plus être confiné en moi, de ne plus risquer de périr dans les eaux froides de ma chère planète, a laissé la place à l'inquiétude et aux doutes. John est revenu avec des "amis" mais en a laissé d'autre derrière, des Terriens mais pas seulement.

Les Wraiths, ceux par qui tout a commencé, ceux à cause de qui tout a fini!

John ne sait pas encore ce que cela signifie. Moi je me souviens du ciel rouge sous l'impact de leurs tirs, je me souviens du chagrin qu'ils distillaient sans ménagement aucun dans toute la galaxie. Étrange comme l'oublie est sélectif... et les wraiths tenaces, même en moi!

Ha découverte! La galaxie...

Je réalise juste en cet instant, qu'en m'extirpant de mon carcan les humains m'ont offert Pégase et bien d'autres galaxies encore! Enfouie comme je l'étais, j'avais oublié ce monde infini, cet univers que jadis j'avais parcouru et qui de nouveau me fait cadeau de ses merveilles! Je ne suis rien dans cet immensité. Je suis insignifiante, quantité négligeable et longtemps négligée et pourtant, pour les humains de la Terre, je suis le but ultime. Mes pères m'avaient aimée puis abandonnée sans scrupule, mais grâce à Janus, grâce à Elisabeth, je retrouve maintenant ce qui m'avait le plus manqué. L'espace, l'univers...tout cela n'est rien face à l'estime et l'affection de ceux que l'on considère comme notre famille. Permettez-moi en cet instant de choisir ma famille.

Le docteur McKay qui s'égosille en tripotant chaque interrupteur, bouton, manette et autres leviers qui tombent sous sa main. Il est là, plongé dans un monde merveilleux qu'il découvre comme un petit enfant. Cet humain est étrange. De premier abord il semble empoté et maladroit mais dès qu'il branche ses synapses sur mon réseau il devient un autre homme. Je lui ouvre toutes mes fenêtres, des plus larges baies vitrées aux plus petits interstices. Je lui offre tout ce qu'il veux, je m'offre à lui et il en est ravi. Il jubile, exposant à Elisabeth sa joie, son plaisir aussi. Mon énergie s'écoulait hors de moi comme le sang d'une plaie à vif, mais McKay, Rodney, a mis son doigt sur l'entaille et canalisé le flux. Il pioche ça et là mon essence vital, prenant là où elle est inutile pour la redispatcher là où elle sera nécessaire. Il s'amuse à m'autopsier...cela m'amuse aussi car je découvre avec lui. Une petite alarme clignote et me dit de ne pas le laisser faire, qu'il va changer ce qui était prévu, cela est peut-être déjà fait... mais qu'importe! Je veux cet imprévu, je veux ce futur dont personne, pas même moi ou Janus, ne sera l'instigateur! Je suis comme Rodney, un enfant qui découvre et j'aime cela plus que tout!

Elisabeth en revanche ne s'amuse pas. Elle a laissé partir John avec quelques autres pour une expédition de sauvetage. Je la sens perturbée, inquiète. Elle regrette déjà d'avoir autorisé une telle action. Croit-elle vraiment qu'il serait resté sagement sur l'un de mes balcons, à admirer la mer et le soleil? Non, je ne le pense pas. Elle a juste dit oui pour lui retirer une once de culpabilité et un gramme de responsabilité. Maintenant, il ne lui reste plus que l'attente.

Nous sommes en cela si semblable Elisabeth! Sauf que ce qui fut pour moi un petit bout d'éternité ne sera pour toi que quelques heures...

Le voilà qui revient déjà... tu le sens?

Un appel, un code vient s'insinuer dans mes circuits. C'est nouveau et doux. Une séquence mathématique pour désigner celui qui souhaite me rencontrer. La porte est en moi depuis si longtemps que je l'ai faite mienne. Elle fait partie de mon être comme le plus petit des écrous ou la plus grandes de mes baies. Le vortex est formé mais l'accès à mon antre est fermé, me protégeant d'une l'invasion intempestive. Un petit homme valide joyeusement le code d'identification. Elisabeth reprend vie et ouvre grandes les portes de la cité...mes portes, ma porte! Comme elle y va, la petite, et comme elle a raison!

Non! La peur m'envahit de nouveau et avec moi tout le personnel qui s'affairait autour de la porte. Ce n'est pas John qui arrive avec son sourire, étrange mouvement musculaire qui déclenche en nous des émotions irraisonnées... non, ce qui pénètre en moi n'est rien d'autre que brûlures, éclats de voix, de cris et de larmes.

J'ai si longtemps résisté à leur assaut, j'ai si longtemps lutté contre leur contact et voilà que John, Elisabeth, ma famille les font entrer en moi avec une facilité déconcertante! Ce sont des tirs Wraiths, les mêmes qui ont amené mes parents à me noyer. La peur, la colère m'envahissent. Une montée en apothéose de mes sentiments les plus négatifs...pour une extinction quasi-immédiate! Juste un frémissement de haine, juste une particule de crainte subsistent. John est de retour tel un sauveur, et la porte en se fermant a détruit les ennemis.

Soulagement...

Voilà une sensation nouvelle, étrange et très agréable. Soulagement... laisser aller de ses surtensions, décharger un trop plein d'énergie mal orienté...flux, reflux...je ne comprends pas tout et cela m'indiffère.

Détresse et chagrin...

John a en lui une détresse qui le mine. Une mort qu'il a donné, une souffrance qui s'est ancrée au plus profond de son être. Je fais mienne sa peur et sa douleur, je fais mienne son humanité. Je le savais, je l'avais deviné, sentis au plus profond de moi comme une vérité absolue. Ces terriens me feront bien plus découvrir ce que je suis, que ces dernières milliers d'années d'expectative!

Et je suis impatiente. Je suis **Atlantis**.


End file.
